poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kotori Itsuka
Kotori Itsuka (五河 琴里 Itsuka Kotori) is one of the main female characters of the Date A Live series. She is Shido's foster sister and secretly works as the commander of the airship belongs to , . Summary Kotori Itsuka is Shido's adopted little sister; she is also a middle school student as well as a commander to a secret organization known as that deals with extraordinary beings known as Spirits through peaceful means. 5 years prior to the beginning of "Date a Live," the young naive Kotori was tricked by a mysterious being that turned her into a Spirit. Not long afterwards, she was told about the method of how to seal her power by the same being that had given her that power; when all was said and done and her power was sealed, Kotori and Shido, who seems to have the ability to seal Kotori's power, have their memories of that event suppressed. It was not until during the present time, 5 years later, that Kotori personally for the 2nd time in her life uses her Spirit powers to save Shido; this time from Kurumiwhen he was battling it out in a sense on his school rooftop. It was not until Shido resealed Kotori's Spirit powers that they finally remembered that event, and soon afterward they later dub the mysterious “being” unofficially with the code name "Phantom." Kotori, being a commander of , would know certain information that only selective members would know, while the rest would not. Appearance A middle school girl with twintails. Kotori has red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is usually tied with ribbons in three variety of colors of both hair and is separated by each side, called a twintail hair. She also has an anime antenna hair (アホ毛 ahoge?)that always sticks out on the top of her head. Having the white ribbons, she wears a white uniform with a black tie, short teal-colored skirt and has long stockings that reach the half of her thigh. But when she wears a black ribbon, her clothes, including her personality changes, as she now wearing maid-like sleeve clothe, with black skirt and stockings. In 'commander mode', she uses black ribbons. She also wears a red coat, black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of black boots. The most noticeable part of her appearance falls under how she's constantly occupied with a lollipop in her mouth. Her height is stated to be 145 cm in the anime, and her three sizes are B72/W53/H74. In her "spirit form," she wears a white kimono and has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons. History Kotori was born in the Itsuka household as the only child until her parents adopted Shido when she was still very little; 5 years ago (before the main story) Kotori somehow became a spirit while, at the same time, her brother somehow gained the ability to seal the Spirits' powers, but neither of them could remember about that incident. Not long after that incident, Kotori was invited to join , unknown to anyone in her family at the time. Powers and Abilities Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Sen'oni, lit., "Burning Annihilating Demon") Weapon: Halberd Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , Shin'i Reisou: Goban , "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5") Cannon Mode: Megiddo 砲（メギド） Kotori Itsuka is born as a human and still is a human per se. However, she receives the powers of a Spirit during an incident five years before the main story of the novels started. Her powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from her body and can be used in close or ranged combat. In her Spirit form, Kotori's clothes change into her Astral Dress Elohim Gibor, which resembles a goddess's robes from Japanese folklore, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, and black ribbons tied around a pair of horns. Her angel Camael comes in the form of a large red halberd, but can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon powered by Kotori's own flames. Megiddo fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of other Spirits. Kotori also has a powerful regeneration ability, which Shido uses/borrows on many occasions when he is trying to make spirits fall for him. Basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened but only covers the recipient's body. The nature of Kotori's powers makes her prone to losing control over the urge of defeating another Spirit, and has caused widespread damage during the two times it was unleashed. For this reason, Kotori sees her Spirit powers as a last resort that she only chooses to use when desperate times come. Trivia * Kotori will join Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons ''(and its sequels). * Kotori will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Half Humans Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Date A Live characters Category:Sisters Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroines Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies